The present invention relates to a system for the selective delivery of cold, hot and mixed as well as purified water, with optional carbonation by means of carbon dioxide, which is suitable to eliminate certain negative aspects of previously known systems, and also relates to a valve unit comprising a first mixer tap for delivering sanitary water, and a second tap for delivering purified water flowing from a filtering unit, wherein the valve unit is configured for being directly connected to the filtering unit.